


Trouble in Paradise

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Sango (Inuyasha), F/M, Jealous Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin needs a hug, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kevin and the others met Sango in a nest of DNAliens. She was amazing and beautiful and boy was Gwen jealous.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Sango (InuYasha)





	Trouble in Paradise

They were fighting off a bunch of DNAliens when Kevin met Sango for the first time.

Her weapon, the Hirakotsu, was the coolest thing he had ever seen. She sliced the parasites off the humans, then put her mask on and set off a stink bomb.

“Duck and cover!” She cried to them.

Gwen threw up a barrier, and Sango crouched with them in the barrier.

Miraculously all of the parasites fell off the humans after being affected by the stink bomb.

Sango and Kevin were crouched in close quarters, and he couldn’t help but admire her toned form, her alien armor, her great body.

And he noticed that she was checking him out too.

The two smiled sheepishly at each other, and Gwen shot them a jealous glance.

Uh oh. Kevin tore his eyes from Sango guiltily. Trouble in Paradise.


End file.
